


Sidetracked.

by Isla_Bell



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Bell/pseuds/Isla_Bell
Summary: A short, lighthearted piece based on Jake's campaign in Resident Evil 6, during his and Sherry's journey through the mines whilst avoiding the Ustanak. Tension and teasing ensues.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Sidetracked.

Their bodies were so close they could feel the heat radiating from each other. The heavy thud of footsteps drew closer and Sherry found herself holding her breath. Jake's fingers tightened on his gun as the BOW grew closer... stopped... and seemed to be searching close by.

For a second he glanced to his side where Sherry was sat with her knees drawn up close to her body and her gun firmly in her hand. She saw his look and tried to disguise the fear in her eyes. The BOW must know they were close, why else wouldn't it leave?

"What do we do?" she mouthed.

Jake turned his eyes back toward the small gap in the lid of the bin and frowned, running one hand over his chin. That thing wasn't going anywhere soon and he had a real bad feeling beginning to settle in his gut.

Looking back at the blonde woman beside him he paused for just a second, their eyes meeting as the unspoken _something_ that had been there between them back in the cabin sparked again.

He didn't bother to think about what he was doing. Leaning close Jake quickly filled the gap between them and firmly pressed his lips against hers. With both their hands occupied with their weapons the kiss was awkward and strained, but once Sherry got over the initial shock of the feel of his rough chin against hers and slowly gave in to the demands his tongue made against her mouth neither of them cared about the uncomfortable angle. In fact it didn't take long before she was fighting the urge to gasp against his mouth, so much so that her concentration meant she didn't hear the sound of the BOW charge away from them and disappear altogether.

Jake pulled back sharply, his head turning to peer through the small crack in the bin's lid.

"He's gone," he muttered, moving to climb from their hiding place. Sherry followed suit, using Jake's extended hand to balance herself as her feet hit the icy ground.

"Okay," Jake said quietly. "Let's go."

Sherry blinked at him as he made to head in the opposite direction of the BOW.

"W...wait a second!" she stammered.

Jake looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Wondering if what had just happened had been some near-death hallucination Sherry felt her cheeks grow pink and was thankful for the darkness of the caves.

"Why... why did you just kiss me?"

Jake's mouth curved at the edges and he exhaled slowly through his nose in what she'd come to recognise as a sign of his amusement. Usually at her expense.

"Well I thought we were about to die. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sherry found herself unable to speak as she stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Besides," he continued, "you kissed me back. With tongue." He jabbed the hilt of his gun at her almost accusingly.

The pink of her cheeks was now a bright red, "Yes, well... oh let's just get out of here," she spat, infuriated and unable to come up with a retort. There was no way she could deny her compliance in the kiss.

She stormed by, ignoring Jake's glowing eyes, "Oh come on. You enjoyed it. If you didn't you wouldn't be so embarrassed right now."

"I'm not embarrassed," Sherry insisted, hissing over her shoulder. "You just caught me off guard."

Jake followed her, keeping an eye open for more of the blue-lit menaces that filled the caverns. "So I should have asked first, is what you're saying?"

Sherry clenched her jaw and stopped in her tracks to turn and face him, "You shouldn't have kissed me at all!"

Jake blinked down at her, his amusement slowly being eaten away by a growing annoyance. Okay, so perhaps he'd not been particularly gentlemanly about it. But for her to stand there and deny she'd wanted it too...

"Fine. Here's your warning this time."

With that he wrapped one arm tightly around her back and pulled her flush against him. Her mouth opened in an attempt to deny him, but it only gave him immediate access to taste her once again. His kiss was fierce and heated. Pressed so tightly against him Sherry couldn't even pull her head back to give herself a chance to breathe. Her free hand had come to rest against his chest where it was supposed to push him away. Instead it fisted in his coat before sliding over the hard muscle of his chest. Sherry heard the almost gloating chuckle in his throat and snapped her head to the side. She could feel her heart slamming against her chest.

"You..." she started lamely, unable to think of a suitable way to end her sentence. Where was her anger, her indignation?

Jake laughed softly and begrudgingly let her go. "You liked it. And if we get out of here alive, I'll let you do it again."

Sherry managed to get a hold of herself with more grace this time around and merely rolled her eyes at the younger man.

"Maybe. The thing is Jake my abilities do much more then just allowing my body to heal myself. My stamina, for example, is far greater then any normal human. Do you think you could keep up?"

Jake was taken aback by her words, having expected more blushing and fluttering about. He quickly snapped shut his slightly open jaw and eyed her warily. Was she bluffing? Throwing her a daring grin he leant in close enough to breathe in her warm scent and ran his thumb over the slight swell of her bottom lip.

"I'm always up for challenge."

**Author's Note:**

> The line "you kissed me back, with tongue" I'm sure is from a TV show I saw years ago. It popped into my head and just sounded like something Jake would say, so I can't take any credit for it.


End file.
